


Back Again Seven

by Myheartisblack



Category: Umbrella Academy
Genre: Death, Other, Past Suicide Attempt, Reginald A+ parenting, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, luther came around, self deprication, vanya centric, vanya deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myheartisblack/pseuds/Myheartisblack
Summary: Her siblings reactions to seeing Vanya’s brief ghost. Vanya also might low key be immortal but who cares. (( I head cannon she views herself as a ghost haunting a body or a zombie.))(The Sequel to ‘So Sad Number Seven’)





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since they’ve woken up in the past they developed a routine. They’ve been back for a month now and once Allison pulled their heads out of their asses they’ve been trying to do better for Vanya. They take turns hanging out with her letting her know they’re there for her now.

 

Five and her hang in the library where she plays and he reads. Klaus,Allison and Vanya all paint their nails and just talk. Diego and her talk about conspiracy theories which was a huge shock. Luther and Vanya just sit in comfortable silence as they both read. It’s small gestures but they work.

 

The never ending hallow ache in her stomach told her she already died before they came here. Her father’s theory was made already and it was only a matter of time before he began to test it. Her siblings were unaware still not used to knowledge about Vanya.

 

Vanya knew what was coming though. This was the calm before the storm. The others don’t know about the pain she’ll be in soon. Based on the calendar Fathers going to kill her soon. Her siblings never cared enough in the past so she thought nothing of it.

 

Her siblings had a mission a week later which should be quick and easy. Pogo was the mission supervisor so she knew what was going to happen. Hugging them all goodbye she watched with a heavy heart as they left and mother walked her downs stairs.

 

Drowning was a feeling she would never forget. The huge metal clamps and the force of the water was so painful. Father yet again was writing his notes down and observing. Vanya didn’t even bother to struggle this time. She was the perfect little victim. Closing her eyes she let death take her again.

 

The others just finished their mission and were taking an empty train home. Laughing and joking they were having a good time until Klaus paled and made a noise gaining attention.

 

Turning to Ben Klaus asked,”I’m sober right. 100% sober?” Confused Ben nodded as Klaus looked sick staring directly at Vanya.

 

“I can’t-I don’t know how to explain -just look-see for yourselves,”Klaus stuttered as his hands glowed blue. Their hearts all froze at the sight. 10 year old Vanya Hargreeves sat cross cross on the ground. Never ending water pouring off her body. Floating chains on her wrists and feet.

 

Vanya blinked at them staring before realization dawned. She breathed out ,”you’re sober now of course you can see me. I’m sorry you had to see this again.”

 

Five was the first to p r o p e r l y react. ,”Vanya you’re dead?What did you mean by see this again,” he questioned looking as panicked as they all did. Startling them into deeper shock at knowing she was dead. Tears filled their eyes yet Vanya remained unaware.

 

Vanya looked confused before realization hit.,” I’m not going to be dead for long. I never am,Father gets the data he needs and then brings me back. He told me you knew about-well about this but I wasn’t important enough-sorry I forgot you all didn’t know,” she explained.

 

“What the fuck,” breathed Diego as he paced back and forth on the moving train. “You know we didn’t know right V,” he asked begging her to say yes.

 

“No,” Vanya shrugged taking in all their flinches, “ I wasn’t important enough and I believed you had better things to do then to worry about me.”

 

“How many times has he killed you,” asked a furious Ben. Five and him were the two with the most brain cells so it didn’t surprise the others they first thought to ask. Watery eyes made his angry hissed words seem desperate for an answer.

 

“I’ve lost count. There’s so many times to be honest,” lying on the floor in a see through translucent puddle of water she continued ,”I’m a local cryptid to be honest. I think I’m a zombie or a ghost half the time. Never fully here. Just wandering around until someone needs me.”

 

Klaus made a confused sound and they all looked. His hands were shimmering pink. They all looked confused and very concerned until Vanya made an Ah Ha noise. After all she was the third sibling with the most brain cells .

 

“I’m coming back to live,” she said effortlessly shrugging,”my hearts getting restarted and then I’ll wake up in the infirmary like always. No big deal.”

 

Luther and Allison were frozen in place still. Reginald may have been cruel and uncaring but this was a whole new level of fucked up. They were always favorites of his and they were shook to the core.

 

Five and Ben tried to speak at the same time before they got cut off. “This was a nice chat. It was nice to see you all. Sorry you had to see me. I’m glad you're all safe and sound. Good job tonight.Bye,” Vanya softly said before disappearing in a mist of blue.

 

Pogo peaked his head in and blinked in confusion at what he saw before leaving . Allison and Luther sitting on the floor frozen with tears in their eyes. Five was pacing and writing on the train wall. Diego and Ben were having a lovely discussion promising violence about their dad with five chiming in every now and then. Klaus stared at his fading blue hands with tears streaming.

 

They entered the house feeling empty. Their sister pale in their mothers arms as she was carried into bed. Understanding swept through them as they all headed off to their respective rooms. One by one they all checked in Vanya. 

 

Luther and Diego both just peaked in and then left. Allison kissed her forehead and left.Ben stroked her hair before leaving. Five and Klaus were the only ones that went in together and had a hard time leaving. Five was constantly checking her pulse while Klaus was focusing on her slightly blue lips.

 

They might not have noticed the first time but this time they refused to let this happen again. They all had a flash of sorrow at the amount of suffering she went through to become unstable enough to end the world. Vanya deserves better and they will become better starting tomorrow.


	2. To Live or Not To Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya gets caught red handed,again. Aka Ben sees the bloody aftermath of a suicide attempt.

The others haven’t left her alone for a two weeks straight after her ghostly appearance.They made sure that Vanya knew they were there for her. There was always one of them around checking up on her. After the two weeks they all relaxed thinking maybe everything was okay now.

 

Vanya was drowning in despair and they weren’t aware she needed saving. She was the type of tired you feel deep in your bones. The ache of your heavy soul as it makes you sink quicker underwater. Vanya was so tired that she just acted on old instinct.

 

A sibling ,a different way every day, checks on her in the morning. Other then that they are all wrapped up in themselves and reliving their awful childhood. Vanya was sure she might be able to actually fully die this time. Hopeful thinking she thought.

 

Going through the motions she waited for the perfect time. They had a mission, two hours away with a hostage takeover at a scientific facility. They’d be gone for a while. Repeating history never felt so right then it did as Vanya started the tub.

 

She sat in her soaking uniform and rolled up her sleeves inside the tub. She dunked her head under briefly just to hear the quietness she longed for. Coming up for air she heard everything and god she hated it. The white violin loathed silence but Vanya loved it. She got her tool of destruction and began.

 

The metallic blade shined in the fluorescent light as she tore her wrists to ribbons. To long lines going up each arm and two directly across. The bath was quickly becoming more blood than water. But Vanya couldn’t care less.With half open eyes she looked down before closing them hopefully for good. 

 

Mother found her like last time. Everything was the exact same . Even the way she picked her up out of the tub and brought her to the infirmary wa s the same. The way mom carefully laid her down in a bed and disinfected her arms. Before she stitched them up with uniform perfect lines. Laid bandages on top before connecting a blood bag. History was repeating itself perfectly.

 

However it was different this time around. Ben sprained his ankle so he was off the mission. And he was there at the scene of their mother pulling a soaking Vanya out of a crimson bath. The blood splattered tub and blades lying in the center. Their mother holding an un responsive little girl. 

 

Following blindly he watched as mom stitched her up and gave her blood transfusions. It was like she’s done this before and the thought made him sick.He’s died before and it was awful. It made him slightly angry to know that she wanted to throw away her life when he wasn’t given the choice.

 

Ben felt so guilty as he realized that this was her escape. He understood that in a sick way. They both shared a relationship with death having both been dead. They only difference was death was allowed to keep him and not her. Not for the first time Ben cursed out his father as he held his sisters ice cold hand.

 

Ben,and,Vanya, and Klaus shared something with death that the others could only dream of. It was a curse and an honor to have been on both sides of the veil multiple times. The aftermaths were never pretty on either coming back or leaving though. No matter how many times it happens.

 

Mom left to clean the bathroom to perfection making it look like someone didn’t slit their wrists in it a few hours ago. Ben felt nauseous at the fact that they came back from the mission and just showered in a place that once held their sisters dying body in the past.

 

A quick glance at Vanya and the tightening of his hand holding hers made him relax. They couldn’t erase the past the way the wanted to. But they could learn from it and do better. Be better siblings to each other. With a kiss to her forehead and one last squeeze of the hand he went to library.

 

Ben was smart and very clever. He needed information and as he found a huge stack of the books he needed determination lit up his eyes. His siblings better prepare themselves for what they were gonna learn. Like it or not they had a big storm coming.


End file.
